Héroe
by Princess Praline
Summary: Ella daria lo que fuera por estar con él. Él moriría por declararle su amor. Él solo quiere ser un héroe... su héroe... Song-fic.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de los jóvenes titanes y la canción "héroe" no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión

 **Héroe.**

Eran cerca de las 2:00 am, y todo estaba en silencio, tranquilo, ni una sola alma presente. Él abrió lentamente los ojos, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho, con dificultad, miró el reloj despertador situado en el buró, se acomodó entre las sábanas y se dispuso a dormir con un pensamiento en su cabeza: " _Starfire"._

 _Quiero ser tu héroe._

 _Si una vez, yo pudiera llegar_

 _A erizar de frío tu piel_

 _A quemar, ¿que sé yo?, tu boca_

 _Y morirme allí después._

Aquella noche fue la más larga de su vida, o al menos eso pensó. Recordaba a cada minuto en sus sueños aquel beso, tan perfecto, tan sincero, lleno de amor puro, abrió nuevamente los ojos, dándose cuenta que apenas habían pasado 15 minutos después de que despertó. Él se levantó de su cama, dispuesto a dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de leche, creyendo que era el único con insomnio.

 _Y si entonces temblaras por mi_

 _Y lloraras al verme sufrir_

 _Y sin dudar tu vida entera dar_

 _Como yo la doy por ti_

Al otro lado de la torre, se encontraba ella, envuelta en sus pensamientos, imaginando al muchacho de sus sueños, el que se hacía llamar "su mejor amigo". Ella sabía lo que él sentía por ella, y francamente, nunca pudo negarse que ella sentía lo mismo por él. La chica se sentó a la orilla de su cama, pensando, reflexionando, ¿Qué había salido mal después de ese tierno y delicado beso que se habían dado? Se levantó de la cama, se puso sus sandalias y se dispuso a salir a la cocina, creyendo que era la única con insomnio esa noche.

 _Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

 _Si pudiera ser tu dios_

 _Que salvarte a ti mil veces,_

 _Puede ser mi salvación_

En el camino, ambos reflexionaban, ¿Por qué simplemente no podían demostrarse su amor?. Él imaginaba cuantas cosas quería decirle a su amada, mientras ella pensaba lo que le respondería, aunque muy dentro de ellos, ambos sabían que nada de eso pasaría. Él seguía siendo un héroe y ella su compañera de equipo, su mejor amiga, y aunque quisiera ser sólo un héroe para ella, no tenía tiempo de esas cosas.

 _Si supieras, la locura que llevo_

 _Que me hiere y me mata por dentro_

 _Y que más da! Mira que al final_

 _Lo que importa es que te quiero._

Finalmente él llegó a su destino. Alguien le esperaba allí, y aunque esto no estaba planeado, fue un momento único que ella sabía, tal vez nunca se volvería a repetir.

Él la miró desconcertado. ¿le había estado espiando? ¿ella lo estaba esperando? ¿Por qué? ¿con que fin?. El muchacho empezó a sentirse frustrado, tantas cosas en su mente que le hacían perder la cordura. Sin embargo, fuera como fuera, ahí estaba ella, recargada en la barra de la cocina con una cara de interrogación igual que él. Robin simplemente se sonrojó, cuando en su mente una vocecilla le decía: - _vamos viejo! Ambos sabemos que quieres besarla. Aunque sea una locura, admite que quieres besarla._

 _Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

 _Si pudiera ser tu dios_

 _Que salvarte a ti mil veces_

 _Puede ser mi salvación_

La pelirroja veía curiosa todas las acciones de su líder, ¿en que estaría pensando? Y sin más, decidió averiguarlo, la curiosidad era demasiado grande…

-¿Robin?- preguntó temerosa- ¿Todo está bien?- el chico maravilla se sorprendió, dándose cuenta de que había ignorado a su amiga.

-¿Ah? Ah! Si, si, todo está bien, Starfire- él se ruborizó –No, no está nada bien- continuó para sorpresa de la chica.- Starfire yo…

Él no pudo continuar, pues en un impulso, ella se lanzó hacia sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo en un tierno beso. Él simplemente la abrazó, correspondiendo el gesto.

 _Ah, Déjame tocarte_

 _Quiero acariciarte_

 _Una vez más_

 _Mira que al final_

 _Lo que importa es que te quiero_

-Y eso… ¿Por qué fue?- preguntó él desconcertado, con un poco de emoción, bueno, tal vez mucha emoción. Y aunque el antifaz evitaba que sus ojos se vieran, un brillo los iluminó.

-Discúlpame, es que ya no lo resistía- respondió ella apenada con una sonrisa en los labios, se moría de la vergüenza, pero por dentro estaba orgullosa de sí misma, pues había recordado cuando Robin intentó besarla en Tokio, ese simple hecho, lo admiraba mucho, más viniendo de él.

 _Si pudiera ser tu héroe_

 _Si pudiera ser tu dios_

 _Que salvarte a ti mil veces,_

 _Puede ser mi salvación_

-Starfire, yo… no tengo nada que perdonarte, es… al contrario- respondió él, apenado –lamento… no haber tenido el valor suficiente de decirte lo que siento por ti- ella se sonrojó, nunca pensó que Robin, su Robin, le diría algo como eso.

-¿Por qué, Robin?- el petirrojo no entendió muy bien la pregunta.

-Disculpa?

-¿Por qué no me has pedido ser tu novia?- la pregunta fue muy directa.

-Yo…- el chico tembló por dentro – la verdad es que yo… bueno yo…

-¿Si?- preguntó ansiosa, él dio un largo suspiro.

-La verdad es, que yo, no creo que sea lo suficiente para ti. – él agachó la mirada.

-Robin… eres mas de lo una chica pueda querer.

 _Quiero ser tu héroe_

 _Si pudiera ser tu dios_

 _Porque salvarte a tu mil veces!_

 _Puede ser mi salvación_

 _Puede ser mi salvación_

 _Quiero ser tu héroe._

Y tras estas palabras, ella lo volvió a besar.

-Starfire… yo… solo quiero… quiero ser tu héroe.- dijo él emocionado y con un poco de pena, pues hasta ahora, ella ya le había robado dos besos y él ninguno

-Robin… tú siempre has sido mi héroe.

Él se armó de valor para robarle un beso a ella esta vez y después, pedirle formalmente y como se debe, ser su novia. El momento era perfecto. Y con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, olvidando por completo su insomnio que los había llevado hasta ahí, ambos con un solo pensamiento en la mente: ellos ahora eran novios, pero sobre todo, él era su héroe…

 **Notas de la autora:** hola! Espero les haya gustado este oneshot tanto como a mi, la verdad es que la canción me pareció perfecta para ellos dos, sé que no es una obra maestra pero en fin. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y si no han escuchado la canción, se llama "héroe" de Enrique Iglesias. Pronto subiré otro oneshot de ellos dos con la canción "Limón y sal" de Julieta Venegas. Hasta entonces! Si quieren leer mas historias mías, no se olviden de seguirme y comentar! Nos leemos después!

Ciao :*


End file.
